The present invention relates to a sanitary fitting.
Sanitary fittings of this type are known in general. An actuating lever is seated firmly on a control shank of a control cartridge arranged in a fitting housing. By virtue of the actuating lever being pivoted up and down, the control shank is pivoted about its pivot axis, and this controls the water flow through the sanitary fitting. In order to rule out conflict between the actuating lever and the fitting housing, it is often necessary to provide a large spacing between the fitting housing and the actuating lever or to form a recess or a cutout on the actuating lever and/or on the fitting housing, which, on the one hand, involves high outlay and, on the other hand, is unsightly.